


Phone Call

by vvavavoom



Series: ATLA Stories [9]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dadko, Gen, Izumi is stressed, Phone Call, Post canon, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: Izumi took a shaky breath before saying, “Dad. I- I hate it here.”
Relationships: Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861210
Comments: 13
Kudos: 175





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt “Just talk to me. You can’t handle this alone.” requested on Tumblr.

Zuko set down his pen before stretching his back. It was late, just a few minutes past midnight. His assistant had already asked multiple times if he was ready to retire for the night, but he dismissed them. He would not rest until he finished this proposal for Republic City. He had been working on it for days and just wanted to be over with it.

There was a knock at the door and the Fire Lord granted permission to enter. He mentally prepared himself to tell them to please leave him alone for the millionth time, he would go to sleep when he was ready.

The night shift servant entered his office and before Zuko could open his mouth he said, “My lord, there is a phone call from Ba Sing Se. It’s the Fire Princess. Would you like to take it?”

Izumi? Zuko looked at the clock, it was already nighttime in Ba Sing Se, why would she be calling this late?

“Um, yes.” Zuko stood from his chair. “I’ll take the call.” He tried not to worry as he walked over to the receiver. Izumi had been away from home for about five months. After she graduated Zuko had agreed to allow her to shadow each of the Fire Nation emissaries before beginning her duties as the Crown Princess. As proud as he was, it was the longest that he’d been separated from her and it was taking a toll on him.

“Hello? Izumi?”

“Dad.” She sighed. “I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, no, I was just finishing up some business. Is everything ok?”

“Y- Yeah, everything’s fine. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just called to say hi, I know we haven’t spoken in a while and… I’m really sorry.”

Zuko smiled. “Nothing to apologize for sweetheart. I know how busy you are. How is everything there?”

“Um, it’s fine. Everything’s great.” Zuko frowned, something was up. He could tell from her voice that everything was not fine. She usually never had enough to say to him.

He tried to think of what the problem could be. Was she not getting enough sleep? Was the Ambassador working her too hard? He was going to call him once he’s done speaking with his daughter. “That’s… good. What have you been up to?” He discreetly prodded her for answers.

“You know, lots of meetings and events. They have me working all over the city. I’ve learned a lot.” Hm, still nothing.

“That’s great.” Zuko repeated. There was a beat of silence before he said. “Now are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

He heard Izumi laugh softly on the other line and his heart ached. Agni did he miss her. “Dad, who said something’s wrong?”

“I can tell something’s bothering you. Out with it.”

“It’s nothing.” He could just see her rolling her eyes. “I only called to talk to you.”

“Ok, then please talk to me. Tell me why you’re really calling.” He pleaded. His daughter could be just as hard-headed as him when it came to dealing with her problems. She will trudge on like nothing’s wrong until she finally snaps. As much as he tried not to, he hated that some of his bad habits were passed onto her.

Izumi took a shaky breath before saying, “Dad. I- I hate it here.”

“What? Why?”

“I don’t have any idea what I’m doing. I keep messing up and -and I’m so lonely. I don’t have any friends here. And I- I’ve tried to be nice, but the Earth Princess is so mean. She and the court treat me like an outsider, which I am, but still. It hurts.” Her voice betrayed her as she started to cry. “It feels like they hate me.”

Zuko wanted to say something but he didn’t want to interrupt her.

“I mean, Ambassador Pou is nice and all but he’s so old. And I feel so stupid when I’m in these meetings, Dad. I don’t know what’s going on at all, it’s nothing like the ones at home. This just all feels so pointless. I can’t get anywhere with the court and their backwards thinking. And the worst part is I haven’t been able to visit Grandpa because I have so much work! It’s never ending. I haven’t seen him in over a month and I feel terrible!”

“A-and I miss home. I miss my friends, and the palace, and Druk, and I miss you. I know I shouldn’t, but I want to go home.” She cried; her voice marred with tears.

Zuko had stayed quiet as Izumi unleashed her misery. His heart broke knowing that his daughter was so depressed. No parent would like hearing this. But a part of him felt… relieved. It’s selfish, he knows, but he’s relieved that Izumi wants to come home as badly as he wants her home. Allowing her to leave on her diplomatic tour was harder than Zuko liked to admit. She left an Izumi shaped hole in the palace and in his life. And even though she was technically an adult now, she was still his little girl.

But, as much as he wanted her home again Zuko knew that wasn’t the right thing to do. “Izumi, why didn’t you tell me any of this sooner?”

“Because, I didn’t want you to think I couldn’t handle it o-or be disappointed in me.” She sniffled.

“Zooms. Me, disappointed in you?” He asked incredulously. “That is impossible. I am so proud of you. Look at all that you have accomplished.”

She scoffed “I haven’t done anything! Haven’t you been listening? I’m a failure.”

“Izumi, it’s only been five months. What were you expecting to accomplish in that time?”

“I don’t know. More than this.”

“Look, you have your whole life to do all the amazing things that I know you’re going to do. But right now, you’re learning, and that’s exactly what you should be doing. I know it’s frustrating but it’s better now than later. Do you know how many times I messed up in my first year- my first ten years as Fire Lord?”

“That’s different.”

“You have ambition my little Turtleduck, but have patience. I know more than anyone how restricting politics can be. You’ll get there soon.” He sighed, “Now as for everything else, I’m sorry it’s been so hard making friends.”

She huffed, “It’s more Princess Hou-Ting than everyone else. She doesn’t like me, so she makes everyone else shut me out. So immature.”

Zuko laughed. “Don’t let it get to you, you have so many people who love and miss you just as much as you miss them. Now, are you taking care of yourself? Have you been eating?”

“The food here is terrible, I hate it.”

“Yes, but you still need to eat. Three meals a day, alright.”

“Alright.”

“And please, call me, visit your grandfather, call your friends. Don’t isolate yourself Izumi.”

“I won’t.”

“I don’t mean to nag. I just want what’s best for you.”

“I know Dad, thank you.” She paused. “I’m sorry, I’m being such a baby about this.”

“No, you’re not, you’re allowed to be upset. You’re only human. Just remember that I’m so, so proud of you and I love you, and I miss you so much, Zooms. Druk misses you too, of course, but not as much as me.” Izumi’s laugh makes Zuko’s heart sing. “Who knows, maybe we’ll come by to visit the Jasmine Dragon soon.”

“You don’t have to, but I know you will anyway. I look forward to it.”

“Me too. Now get some sleep, you deserve it.”

“You too.” She paused again “I love you Dad.”

“I love you Izumi, more than I can say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and pls pls pls leave a comment if you liked it. Thanks <3


End file.
